Long Time, Carrots
by BellicB
Summary: This is a story about the bond an old friendship can carry, and how old wounds are hard to hide. Follow the story of Brian Bellic, a detective for ZPD and his story of being in a partnership with Judy and Nick on a new case. Story contains coarse language, gore, and explicit themes. Will upload other chapters as they become finished.
1. Chapter 1

Long Time, Carrots.

* * *

The time to reminisce is now, and to do so, I should introduce myself. My name is Brian Bellic, but, everyone just calls me Bellic. I'm a Wolf, a Eurasian Wolf to be exact, and all my life i've been looked at as some crazy guy who hides in the shadows away from civilization. While the hiding away from civilization was correct, it changed. I decided to nut up and do something with my life. As most of you probably know Judy Hopps, the first bunny officer, I knew her as the wild dream bunny. We were friends while kids but lost contact when I entered the military. What she didn't know was after I got out I went on to train at the Zootopia Police Academy to be a special forces officer. This story is about how I met back up with Judy, and attempted to make friends with her new partner, Nick Wilde.

It was a warm day in Zootopia, all the officers were waiting for Chief Bogo to enter the room. Nick and Judy sitting upfront as always. "Everyone, sit down. QUIET!" the loud rambunctious room suddenly fell silent as Bogo hushed them all. "We have a special Guest coming in today. Zootopias best Special Detective in a while, Detective Bellic." Judy had long forgotten my name as time went on, I walked in the room and stood next to Bogo, as soon as I saw Judy my heart sunk, as it's been nearly 5 or so years since we last saw each other. "Hello, I'm Detective Bellic. I'll be in helping with some cases for the next few weeks." To simply put it and to keep from boring the readers I sat down and listened to Bogo ramble on about some cases. When he finished he assigned specific people, I told him to hold Judy and Nick for me as I need some help with my own case.

After everyone was gone Judy stood up and greeted me, unaware of who I really was. "Nice to meet you! I've read so much about how you had to claw your way up to the top as a detective!" I just smirked, waiting to see if she noticed the signature patch of fur under my neck that was gone from a fight as a kid, she didn't. "Well i've definitely heard a lot about you, First rabbit officer. Quite an accomplishment." I looked over at Nick who idly watched us. "Well I must say, you've known me for longer than you can recall." I grinned as I awaited the "homecoming" of our friendship. "How's that? We just met. Unless you've been spying on me." Judy grinned back and chuckled a little. "This might just help out." I raised my head and showed the scar. Judy's face lit up as she remembered me. "Wait! Your Brian, from when we were kids!?" I busted out laughing. "It's been a while Hopps. Was waiting for the gears to turn again." Judy jumped in for that familiar friendly hug. I looked up and saw Nick perk up. "Well I guess I should introduce myself now. Nick Wilde." He stuck out his hand with a flat monotone voice. "Nice to meet you." I replied.

I walked outside with the two of them as they started walking to their own cruiser. "Where you two going?" Hopps stopped and perked her ears. "To our car, where else?" I just laughed and shook my head "Today you're with me, that means we're taking my car." We walked around the corner to my undercover Charger and we all climbed in. The first case was gonna be an easy one, simply find the guy who stole 12 DVD players in the past three days. I knew who it was. The one thing I never let anyone know was for two years I went out as a criminal running items around, weapons, drugs, anything. I now use that to my advantage as an officer, knowing most of the big time players in the criminal game. "So this guy, stole 12 DVD players? What is he gonna accomplish with that?" Judy questioned, I smiled knowing the answer. "He can make a few hundred bucks off of them, say they're all $50 DVD players, he sells them for $25 each, and now he has $300 in his hand. Since they stole 12 so quickly, it means either they just move quick or they're skilled." I started thinking where to find the stashed DVD players.

As we went down the road I could tell Nick was still unsure of me, maybe thinking I wanted to steal Judy's heart? I have no idea but I knew if I didn't say something he'd tase me later. "Nick you know Freddy Katfurd? I'm pretty sure he's behind the DVD players." Nick, still monotone and seemingly frustrated answered back. "Yeah I know him. I thought he was selling contraband jewels." I smiled at how when Freddy did that how he was afraid to get his hand dirty by stealing. "That was when he was fresh to the crime game, now he steals, and I'm pretty sure with how swift and quick the things were stolen he might be behind this." Nick just shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. "If he was stealing and selling DVD Players could he be selling them out of maybe a van or in town kinda hidden?" Judy asked, not thinking about the van idea I remembered seeing where he titled a van in his name. "Genious! He just titled a van in his name not to long ago, we find that van, maybe we find those players, or maybe even him." Judy gave that "I accomplished something smart!" smile and i just shook my head.

I set out an APB to anyone who sees the van to radio me and let me know. Not too long after, we got a hit, Tundra Town. "There it is, straight ahead." I saw the van and there was Freddy, walking into a building. I pulled up and got out. "Nick, on me, Judy, watch for Freddy." Me and Nick snuck our way to the van, it was a box van so he had to be moving something around. Luckily the back door was facing away from where Freddy went. "I'm gonna break the lock." I grabbed a big rock near the road and hit the lock really hard, bursting it from the steel and tumblers inside being brittle in the cold. As soon as we opened the back there they were, all the DVD players. As soon as we saw it Judy got our attention pointing out that Freddy was on his way out. I quickly dropped the door and hid behind a wall, Nick ran and hid behind a snowbank. When Freddy came back he must of grabbed the keys from inside the van for the lock on the back. I moved around the front of the van and waited for Freddy to open the back so I could catch him WITH the DVD Players. I looked over and saw Judy motioning at him that he noticed the broken lock. Freddy was suspicious and I heard him mumble, "Dang cold must've been too much…" He opened the back door and climbed in. I motioned Nick to come out as backup as I drawed my gun. I slowly moved to the back and aimed at Freddy. "Freddy, put the box down and put you hands up." He froze and didn't say anything, then he stood straight up holding the DVD player box. Suddenly he yelled. "Catch this bitch!" He threw the DVD player at me, I couldn't react quick enough and it slammed into my head, knocking me out cold as I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Time, Carrots. Chapter 2

* * *

Ah, where were we? Thats right, I was hit in the head by a DVD player and knocked out cold. When it happened I had no idea what really happened, I saw a box then everything was black. "Hey, he's waking up!" Nick closed his newspaper and got out of the chair he was sitting in. I stretched and rubbed my face, trying to recollect what happened. "Woah, where the hell am I?" I sat up quickly, I started checking myself to see if I was shot. "Hospital, you got hit pretty hard in the head." Judy replied as I started to get up, disconnecting the pulse reader. "Hey, calm down, they think you have a concussion." Judy and Nick tried making me sit again. "Well concussion is gonna have to wait. I got a weasel to catch." I grabbed my shirt that was sitting on the table next to me and threw it on along with my dog tags. "You can't just make a concussion wait. You need time." Nick still trying to stop me, was simply not enough to stop a 6' tall wolf. "I'm not done with this son of a bitch. It's hard to stop a train buddy, especially when you add more coal to the fire." I walked outside and realised I have no idea where the car is.

After Nick and Judy guided me to the car I sat in the drivers seat. "You're not driving bud, especially with a concussion." I shook my head. "My car, I drive." I didn't start the car though, too many thoughts were racing through my head. "Where did Freddy come out of before he hit me in the head? The building?" I asked, cause why would he enter the building first before taking the DVD player, and why would he go in somewhere? Normally they sell out of the vehicle. "He just came out of some guy's house. We questioned him, he was reluctant but he followed up with us." Judy answered back, still wondering what was going on I dove further into this. "What was the guy's name?" I questioned to see if he has any relevance to what is going on. "Jerry Ferfer, he's a snow leopard." Nick answered back, this just started making sense. This isn't about the DVD players, that's a decoy. There's something more here but what. "Jerry is an ex detective, he was fired and imprisoned for selling Zootopia secrets. But no one was told what he was selling. Maybe, he's back in the game with Freddy trying to dig up dirt on the ZPD and ZCIS. (Zootopia Criminal; Investigation Services.)" Judy perked her ears to this. "I think you're on to something here. But what dirt is he trying to dig up? Isn't the ZPD and ZCIS fairly clean? I know there's some stupid things here and there but, I don't know." I looked at Judy then back at Nick. "There's, a list, of all the corrupt ZCIS and ZPD operatives. If that list went out it would ruin our reputations."

Judy and Nick looked at eachother, then back at me. "I'm, on the list." I dropped my head, ashamed, the only reason we want to take these people out is to keep our dirty name clean. "Your, corrupt?" Nick cocked his head, slightly confused. "I've done some stupid things to become a detective, and some illegal things for ZCIS that are horrid against mammal nature…" Judy put her hand on my arm. "What kind of things?" I reeled back and tried to hide my guilt, but it's hard to when it's so built up. "I've killed, many people, who don't need killed. Innocents and their families just so the ZCIS can keep a clean name. This is why I need this chip that has the info, I need to get rid of this to save the reputations of everyone on there. Some of us aren't bad, were just forced to." Nick looked up, and gave a grin. "We'll get that chip, and when we do, you can clear the names of those who don't need their life ruined. But that chip needs to go out, we need to get rid of the corruption." I raised my eyebrow, unsure of why he would want that info leaked. But then it made sense, we get the truly corrupt out, and the we literally will clean up the ZCIS and ZPD.

The three of us drove to Jerry's home, I climbed out of the car and kept my weapon out, when Jerry opened the door I aimed at him. "Back inside, slowly." We walked in and Jerry stood there with his hands up. "Jerry, I need to know where that chip went. If you don't tell me innocent people will get thrown in jail or killed." Jerry just smiled. "What, you aren't crooked enough to find it yourself?" I just stood there, gun aimed and cracked my neck. "Don't fuck with me man, I need that chip." Jerry turned around and grabbed a piece of paper. "This is where Freddy stores his truck. You get in that truck and take the DVD player with serial code 66543. Thats got the chip in it, attached to the disc drive." He grabbed his cigar and lit it. "Just don't get caught by Freddy, all hell will unleash." I took the paper and handed it to Nick. "Thanks for the business. Enjoy your cigar." I took the butt end of my revolver and hit Jerry on the side of the head, I needed to make him think this never happened. I set him on the couch like he was asleep and wiped his head down to dab up the little bit of blood he had.

"There, that's the lockup." We pulled into the lockup, and sure enough the box truck was there, but with a new lock. Luckily I had a pair of bolt cutters this time. "Watch me." Judy sat near the front of the truck watching for anyone and Nick stood by the cruiser. I got inside and rummaged through the DVD player boxes. I finally found the one. "66543, yep that's it." I took it out and set it on the ground and closed the truck up. As soon as I set the DVD player in the trunk of the cruiser Freddy walked out from a different direction than we were watching. "Hey! The fuck you doin!" He ran towards me, I wasn't gonna let him hit me again, so I pulled my taser and shot. Knocking his ass out. "Thanks for the DVD player." We hoped in the car and left, on to the ZPD safe house.

On the way there didn't go very easy though. Some guys came after us and shot the hell out of our car. The random guy came up and rear ended the cruiser, I wasn't gonna let them take me down, so the second I could I darted down an alleyway and hid in a carpark. "Leave the car, get the DVD player." I ran towards a random parked car, a black Mustang, I saw the doors were unlocked so I climbed in and quickly started to hotwire the car. I broke the wires and fired the car up. I pulled out nonchalantly and drove down the road towards a friends house. "We can tear this DVD player apart in here." I walked in to be greeted by Kyle, a golden jackal. "Come on in, quick." He shut the door behind me. "What ya need." He asked staring at me. "I need this DVD player torn apart for this chip, it's attached to disc drive." He smiled. "Easy." So Kyle worked on it while Judy, Nick and I talked. "Once he gets this, I'll put the chip in my phone. I'll go through the list and delete everyone's names that I know are forced into this. Then I send the info to a few news stations and the word will spread, then the government will start to investigate." Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds easy enough. Just a few minor tweaks and were home free." Nick laughed, obviously finding something with this situation funny. "Sounds easy but it won't be, you know our luck." Just after that Kyle turned around and whistled. "Here it is." He threw it at me and I put it in my phone, I immediately got to work. But then disaster struck.

A gunshot rang out and Kyle hit the floor he was shot in the shoulder. "Oh shit!" I turned around immediately and shot the armed intruder. Kyle jumped back up and grabbed his rifle. "Sons of bitches!" He started running downstairs where the gunman busted down the door. "Kyle! Get the fuck back here!" He ran downstairs and fired at a guy, but didn't see the other. They shot and killed him on his stairs. "Fuck! Alright out to window lets go!" I busted out the window and all three of us ran onto the roof, I shot at some guys down on the ground. "Where to?!" Judy yelled. I looked over the edge of the roof and Kyles truck was down there, so we jumped into the bed. When we were getting inside the truck a guy ran up and tackled me. We engaged in a fight, i got him down on the ground and started wailing at his face. "Who the fuck sent you!?" I yelled, punching him again, he started coughing, unable to move. "The… ZCIS…" He coughed up some blood and groaned. I froze. The ZCIS is trying to kill me. Someone in the list that is.

We drove in silence towards the ZPD, I had finished the list on the way back. When we arrived I walked inside but left the chip in Kyles truck. "Bellic, up here now!" Bogo yelled at me from upstairs, I slowly made my way to Bogos office. "Alright, so you found the guys who were corrupt, now I need to know. Where is this chip?" He grunted and stared at me. "What chip?" I decided to play dumb. "The Chip that Jerry was going to use to rat out the ZCIS." I just shook my head. "Jerry didn't tell me about a chip. I just thought ZCIS thought I went rogue when I started talking to them." Bogo huffed. "You better not be lying to me Bellic." I shrugged my shoulders. "Why would I lie, my case was to get the DVD players and Freddy, which I got." Bogo shook his head. "Alright. We'll leave this then. Just hope I don't find out you lied to me." I got up and walked out of the room. As I walked downstairs I sent the list out to all major News stations around the globe. Within 24 hours the government had all the corrupt officials under custody for a full scale investigation. While Judy, nick and I went towards to beach for some well deserved relaxation, I can sleep well with the idea that the corrupt system is shut down, and I'm home free with all the other good guys. "So, this the end of the story?" Judy asked, obviously we solved a pretty major case, but I fear this isn't the real end. "Maybe, for now that is. I know something big will happen eventually." Nick looked out the window. "That'll be our luck, and you know it Carrots." We all laughed as I pulled up to the beach. "Well we get some good vacation time out of this, so let's use it."

After the events unfolded Nick and Judy went back to normal patrols, getting in some occasional car chases, and the small little cases popped up. I went on to become the team leader of a ZCIS outfit. We went out to solve mysterious murders and the occasional threat to the Zootopia government. The one day Nick and Judy came in to see how I was doing, I turned to them "Judy, Nick. You wanna help with this next case?" The two looked at eachother then back at me. "Does this case involve being shot at sometime? Dead people, and lots of special skills?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Why wouldn't it? Afterall that's our luck." The two looked at each other. "Yep we're in." We all high fived and I pulled up the case on the TV. "We have a copycat killer on the loose. And obviously it means they will mess up." As always this story will be for another day. But that's what happens in this way of life. But along the way, you make good friends. But overall, you make family. You learn to love each other and work together to get things done, and done right. I guess this time we were lucky, as it was a little easier than normal, but we know that'll change.


End file.
